Son côté Loup
by BrownieJune
Summary: Le côté lupin de Bill déteste Fleur et ses gènes de vélane, conduisant leur mariage à sa perte. Mais Hermione qui travaille à présent avec lui, sera-t-elle au goût du loup ? Et à celui de l'homme ?


**Bonsoir mes Coquillages et Coquillettes ! **

**Si vous suivez ma page facebook, j'avais prévenu d'un OS Billmione qui devait arriver bientôt... Et le voilà ! **

**Je dois avouer avoir été fortement influencée par les nombreuses lectures de l'OS " Elle " de mon autrice feufeu préférée Chupeechan :p ma Déesse Gloire à toi. Oui, j'aime lire, et relire, et rerelire tes fics... Bon comme je les ai déjà reviewé, des fois je te le dis par message, des fois non parce que j'ai la flemme désolée **

**Voilà, j'ai donc évidemment beaucoup aimé le Bill de ma Chupee et son Loki... Et cela m'a inspiré un peu mon Bill à moi **

**J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira :) **

**Je reviens peu sur feufeu et j'en suis désolée. J'ai update mon profil si vous voulez connaitre un peu ma vie à présent :p mes deux petits sorciers me laissent peu de temps de répit... **

**Bref, je vous embrasse tout-e-s et vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que vous me laissez encore sur mes anciennes fics. **

**Merci à ma BETATWIN**

**Disclamer : Tout est à JKR ( même si elle n'est plus notre déesse )**

**Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

* * *

\- Bill ! Tu es encore là !

Le nommé se tourna vers une Hermione surprise.

\- Comme toi apparemment.

Il lui donna un petit sourire.

\- J'ai encore un peu de paperasse à faire.

Il désigna les feuilles devant lui.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? Tu pourras rentrer plus vite chez toi ainsi.

Hermione pensait faire plaisir à son ami avec cette offre mais celui-ci esquissa une grimace.

\- J'espère que tu ne proposes pas ton aide à tout le monde ici, tu sais que beaucoup profiterait de ta gentillesse...

Remarquant que Bill esquivait le sujet, elle n'insista pas. Elle haussa les épaules avant de répondre et de s'installer à son bureau, sans lui demander quoi que ce soit cette fois.

\- J'aime ce travail, je veux profiter de cette année à Gringotts avant d'être transférée ailleurs. Et puis... J'adore Molly et le Terrier mais tu sais combien y vivre peut être étouffant n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire compréhensif.

\- Et si j'aime autant les repas en famille là-bas, c'est que j'ai eu une grande journée de travail juste avant.

Bill abdiqua en plaçant devant elle quelques feuilles.

\- Il faut juste relire tout ça, c'est un dossier que je dois classer.

Hermione hocha la tête et se mit à la tâche. Le silence dura plusieurs minutes avant que Bill laisse échapper une pensée.

\- Les repas au Terrier me manquent.

La brune leva ses yeux des papiers et fixa son collègue. Il avait toujours l'air concentré, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé.

Il ne voulait donc pas rentrer, pas chez lui et sa famille lui manquait. Hermione devina qu'il devait peut-être se passer quelque chose avec Fleur. Après tout, chaque mari devrait avoir envie d'être le plus souvent possible avec sa femme, surtout les premières années de leur mariage.

\- Viens avec moi ce soir, proposa-t-elle. Ils seraient tous heureux de ta présence tu sais.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage quand il posa les yeux sur elle.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de se lever.

\- Je vais envoyer un hibou à Fleur pour la prévenir.

Il sortit de son bureau et Hermione se dépêcha de finir ses papiers. Au moins il parlait toujours à sa femme et était assez respectueux pour ne pas la laisser dans l'ignorance, quel que soit le problème entre eux.

.

Cela faisait quelques mois à présent, qu'Hermione travaillait comme intermédiaire entre le Ministère et Gringotts. Après la guerre, elle avait passé ses ASPICS et le Ministère lui avait directement fait une offre d'emploi. Enfin, plus exactement, le ministre lui-même. Kingsley avait soutenu qu'il avait besoin d'une personne de confiance pour rétablir les liaisons entre les grandes instances du monde magique. Hermione était, à ses yeux, la plus polyvalente, qualifiée et intelligente pour occuper un tel poste. En effet, elle devrait jongler entre les activités et fonctions totalement éclectiques au fil des mois et des années. Et cela avait plu à la sorcière, elle était certaine de ne pas s'ennuyer.

Sa première place était à Gringotts. Elle avait pour but de rétablir la confiance entre les Gobelins et le Ministre de la magie. Vaste tâche puisque les Gobelins détestaient les sorciers et que la guerre n'avait rien arrangé. Hermione devait au moins leur faire comprendre que le Ministre et ceux à ses côtés, respectaient et soutenaient les Gobelins. Que ces sorciers n'aspiraient qu'à apaiser les tensions et les aider s'ils en avaient besoin.

Alors, la jeune femme voguait d'activité en activité au fil de la journée, se faisait petite près des Gobelins et proposait son aide. Elle apprenait les secrets et le fonctionnement de la Banque, ainsi que les rôles que chacun avait. C'est comme cela, qu'elle se retrouvait souvent à accompagner Bill et d'autres briseurs de sorts dans leur travail. Que cela soit dans les coffres ou en terrain extérieur. C'était d'ailleurs sa partie préférée, la plus aventureuse.

Elle ne savait pas encore où elle serait envoyée l'année prochaine, alors elle profitait au mieux de cette expérience.

Quand elle avait trouvé Bill dans son bureau ce soir-là, cela faisait à peine quelques semaines qu'elle travaillait à Gringotts. Quatre mois plus tard, il lui arrivait de le découvrir souvent dans cette situation et elle mettait toujours un point d'honneur à l'accompagner dans ces derniers papiers et à lui proposer de venir au Terrier avec elle.

Malgré le fait que travailler ensemble les avait rapprochés, Hermione n'avait jamais poussé pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie. Il était le grand frère de son meilleur ami, son collègue de travail et une part de sa famille adoptive. Elle le considérait comme un ami et savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui comme sur chaque Weasley. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être intrusive, elle pensait bien qu'il se confirait de lui-même un jour, s'il en avait envie.

Et ce jour arriva. C'était un soir où elle était venue travailler avec lui encore une fois et tandis que le silence était paisible entre eux, Bill l'a remercia.

\- C'est sympa de m'aider comme tu le fais souvent, mais j'espère que tu ne penses pas que je profite de toi.

Hermione secoua la tête avec un sourire.

\- Bill, c'est mon travail d'aider ici. Et ça me fait plaisir de passer du temps avec toi, tu as toujours une meilleure conversation, plus que n'importe qui.

Le sorcier eut un petit rire.

\- En même temps, comparé aux Gobelins...

La brune gloussa à son tour.

\- Je voulais te dire aussi... Merci de ne pas m'avoir posé de question sur le pourquoi je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi. Ça me fait juste du bien, ton soutien et ces soirées en famille.

Hermione se contenta de lui sourire, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle observa son ami s'éloigner un peu du bureau et s'installer plus confortablement sur son siège. Il déposa ses bras sur les accoudoirs et joua doucement avec sa plume, la caressant du bout des doigts.

\- Ça ne va plus entre Fleur et moi.

La jeune femme prit une inspiration et s'installa sur son propre siège, lui accordant toute son attention.

\- Depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis l'attaque de Greyback.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, quelque peu choquée.

\- Mais... Je veux dire, pourquoi ? Enfin, elle a bien soutenu à Molly que cela ne changeait rien pour elle à l'infirmerie. Et vous aviez l'air si amoureux à votre mariage...

\- Je sais. Et nous l'étions, nous le sommes toujours en quelque sorte.

\- En quelque sorte ?

Bill prit un moment pour rassembler ses pensées avant de se lancer.

\- Nous aurions aimé que cela ne change rien entre nous. Et malgré le fait que tout le monde croyait que Fleur était superficielle, elle ne l'était pas.

Hermione rougit un peu, se sentant visée.

\- Elle se fichait vraiment de mes cicatrices. Mais pas la partie Veela en elle. Dès la première pleine lune après l'attaque, mon côté loup s'est réveillé... Et il n'appréciait pas du tout la Veela non plus. On a essayé de passer au-dessus de ces parties de nous, de les combattre avec tout l'amour que nous avions l'un pour l'autre mais cela n'a fait que s'aggraver au fil des ans.

Bill prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

\- Je ne sais si tu es courant mais quand la pleine lune arrive, je change un peu. Je deviens plus irritable, plus instinctif, plus sauvage...

\- Je m'en suis doutée.

Hermione lui donna un sourire rassurant pour qu'il continue.

\- Le loup n'appréciait jamais que Fleur soit dans les parages ces soirs-là, et c'était tellement dur d'avouer ça à ma femme... Mais elle a compris, elle partait toujours et revenait plus tard. Mais une fois, une fois... Elle n'est pas partie. On s'était disputé, pour une broutille, comme je te l'ai dit, j'étais plus irritable. Et elle, elle avait passé une mauvaise journée, elle a oublié ce que j'étais...

La plume s'échappa de ses doigts tandis qu'il plaquait ses mains sur son visage. Et Hermione dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre la suite.

\- J'ai voulu l'attaquer. Si elle n'avait pas transplané juste à temps, je suis certain que je l'aurai frappée. Je suis un monstre.

Sa voix était rauque et la sorcière pensa qu'il était au bord de la rupture.

\- C'est normal qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi, je ne la mérite pas. Je ne mérite personne.

Le cœur brisé, Hermione se leva sa chaise et vint le rejoindre. S'accroupissant sur le sol devant lui, entre ses jambes et posant ses mains sur ses poignets. Elle n'essaya pas de le faire bouger, elle voulait seulement lui montrer qu'elle l'était là.

\- Non Bill, non. Je te jure que tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es humain c'est tout, tout comme elle. Personne n'a tort ou raison et vous avez tout fait pour combattre vos natures, cela prouve combien vous vous aimez. C'est juste que des fois, l'amour ne suffit pas.

Bill consentit à baisser ses mains, fixant son regard vers le sol. Instinctivement, Hermione fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue meurtrie, caressant ses cicatrices. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux rouges avant qu'il ne les ferme et appuie son visage contre sa main, lui faisant se demander depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas été touché ainsi par sa femme.

\- On ne peut jamais savoir ce que nous réserve la vie, on ne peut jamais promettre à quelqu'un d'être toujours à ses côtés, de l'aimer pour l'éternité car cela ne dépend pas que de nous. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher tous les deux, vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez avec les cartes que la vie vous a données. Et il vaut toujours mieux arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il ne se soit passé quelque chose de trop grave, avant que vous ayez des enfants, avant de vous déchirez et que l'amour s'en aille complètement.

Doucement, elle faisait traîner ses doigts sur sa peau, sur ses cicatrices qui ne rendaient pas son visage moins beau, au contraire. Mais elle ne comprit jamais comment il pouvait se traiter de monstre. Bill Weasley était l'un des meilleurs hommes qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré et elle ne laisserait personne penser le contraire, pas même lui.

Il finit par poser sa grande main sur la sienne et par ouvrir les yeux, fixant son regard au sien.

\- Tu as raison. Comme toujours.

Il lui fit un sourire triste.

\- J'aurais dû te parler depuis longtemps, tes conseils ont toujours aidé tout le monde.

Il inspira et laissa tomber sa main, alors doucement, elle enleva ses doigts de son visage.

\- Je vais parler à Fleur, ce soir. Ça ne peut plus durer.

Avec un sourire, Hermione se releva et lui tendit la main pour qu'il la rejoigne.

\- Vas-y, on finira ces papiers plus tard. Et si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver.

Bill hocha la tête et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se pencher et de la serrer dans ses bras. Fort. Comme s'il rassemblait son courage grâce à elle.

Il lui chuchota un " merci " à l'oreille avant de rentrer chez lui.

.

Ce soir-là, tard après le dîner, Hermione attendait sur le canapé du salon. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il allait venir. Elle essayait de lire tandis que tout le monde était déjà couché mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et son regard dérivait sur l'horloge Weasley, où l'aiguille de Bill pointait " perdu ".

Elle laissa échapper un grand soupir de soulagement quand il apparut enfin devant elle, une malle à la main.

Il avait l'air brisé et apaisé en même temps, le regard trop brillant.

Il laissa tomber sa malle au sol tandis qu'elle se relevait, jetait presque son livre sur le canapé et le rejoignait.

Hermione sentit ce dont il avait besoin et l'entoura de ses petits bras. Son corps rigide fondit et il accepta son étreinte réconfortante.

\- Je lui ai laissé la maison quelques jours, le temps qu'elle s'organise pour rentrer en France.

La sorcière se contenta de le serrer plus fort, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- Tu veux que je dise au travail que tu ne viens pas demain ?

Il secoua la tête en sortant de son câlin.

\- Non, ça va me faire du bien de bosser, j'éviterai de trop y penser comme ça. Et puis, cela me permettra d'échapper à toutes les questions de ma mère.

Elle eut un sourire triste avant de lui prendre la main pour le guider jusqu'au canapé.

\- Tu veux aller te coucher ou...

\- Non, je suis épuisé mais je suis certain de ne pas réussir à dormir avant des heures.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Je parie qu'il y a des restes du dîner non ?

\- Bien sûr, ta mère en fait toujours trop, rigola doucement Hermione.

\- Tant mieux, je n'ai rien avalé depuis midi. Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-il poliment en se levant.

\- Je vais me faire un thé. A moins que tu aies envie de rester seul ?

\- Non, quelque chose me dit que je vais souvent être seul à présent.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir souper ici tous les soirs.

\- N'abusons pas des bonnes choses.

Ils partagèrent un petit rire. Hermione était certaine qu'il irait bientôt mieux, il paraissait déjà plus serein que tous ces derniers mois.

.

Bill avait passé quelques jours au Terrier, donnant à Fleur le temps qu'il lui fallait. Hermione savait qu'il était allé la retrouver une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne reparte en France, pour un dernier au revoir.

Il n'avait pas voulu prendre un seul jour de congé, arguant toujours que le travail lui permettait d'avoir l'esprit occupé. Il n'était pas entré dans les détails concernant son divorce auprès de sa famille et tous avaient tendance à accabler Fleur de tous les torts, surtout Molly. Elle chouchoutait son fils qui la laissait faire, n'ayant ni la force, ni le courage de la combattre. Mais en réponse, il n'était pas resté longtemps au Terrier, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de rentrer chez lui.

Alors il demandait souvent à être choisi pour des missions pour son travail. Et Hermione n'avait guère le choix que de l'accompagner le plus souvent possible, inquiète pour lui, pour sa sécurité et sa santé mentale. Elle réalisait bien qu'il fuyait la situation.

C'est ainsi qu'un dimanche, après plusieurs semaines toujours aussi semblables, elle décida de transplaner à la Chaumière aux coquillages. Bill était dehors, assis au bord de la falaise à regarder la mer. Hermione fronça les sourcils et resserra son manteau autour d'elle, c'était le mois d'avril et il y avait un vent glacial, pas du tout un temps à flâner en extérieur. Elle vint pourtant s'asseoir à ses côtés, près de lui pour sentir sa chaleur, ils étaient assez proches à présent pour qu'elle puisse se permettre cette proximité.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ?

Pour toute réponse il haussa les épaules et lui ouvrit son bras pour qu'elle vienne contre lui.

\- Tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous ce week-end ?

\- C'était hier oui.

\- Et ?

Il insista, voyant qu'elle n'ajoutait rien.

\- Et c'était un crétin. Comme tu l'avais gentiment mentionné.

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

\- J'étais à Poudlard avec lui, il aurait pu changer bien sûr depuis le temps. Mais j'étais certain qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour toi.

Hermione grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe.

Amusé, Bill lui demanda de répéter.

\- Qui est assez bien pour moi alors ? Je suis une sorcière ordinaire, un sorcier ordinaire me va très bien !

Son ami secoua la tête avant de tourner son visage vers elle.

\- Oh Mione, tu es tout sauf ordinaire...

Puis il se releva et lui proposa sa main pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

\- Je t'offre une tasse de thé ?

Quelque peu agacée par sa réponse sibylline, elle se contenta de hocher la tête et de le suivre dans sa maison, ignorant sa main tendue.

L'intérieur est toujours le même depuis sa dernière visite et elle essaya de ne pas penser aux circonstances de cette dernière. Il y avait même encore toutes les photos de Fleur. Pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille pas passer du temps chez lui. S'installant dans le canapé, Hermione attendit que Bill la rejoigne pour lui soumettre une idée.

Il revint avec sa tasse et s'assit sur le fauteuil face à elle.

\- Bill, je viens de penser à quelque chose. Et si on redécorait un peu ta maison ? Tout est très joli bien sûr mais Fleur est partout.

Elle le vit baisser les yeux vers sa tasse, bien conscient qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur ce qui faisait mal.

\- A moins que tu ne préfères carrément déménager ?

\- J'y ai pensé...

Elle le laissa prendre son temps, elle réalisait combien c'était difficile de dire tout ça et de se réveiller de ce trou noir.

\- Mais je l'aime cette maison, je l'ai acheté avant même d'être avec Fleur. Je ne veux pas la quitter.

Il but un peu de son thé et leva les yeux vers son amie.

\- Tu as raison, redécorons ! Et puis je changerai de chambre officiellement au moins.

\- Officiellement ?

\- Je dors dans la chambre d'ami depuis des mois, même quand Fleur vivait encore ici.

Il secoua la tête avant de finir sa tasse.

Hermione réalisa que leur couple était bel et bien fini, et ce bien avant leur divorce et que Bill le savait. Et qu'aujourd'hui, il était difficile pour lui d'être seul, de tirer un trait sur cette image parfaite qu'aurait pu être son mariage, mais pas d'oublier son ex-femme et d'avancer, car cela faisait longtemps que ce travail avait commencé.

Ils passèrent donc leur après-midi à réaménager la maison. Hermione avait laissé Bill enlever toutes les photos où Fleur apparaissait, l'observant du soin de l'œil. Il ne paraissait pas chagriné de toutes les mettre dans un carton, il avait au contraire, l'air détaché. Hermione, de son côté, repeignit les murs que Bill lui avait suggéré d'un coup de baguette. Ils rassemblèrent ensuite plusieurs objets que Fleur avait laissés volontairement mais dont il ne voulait plus, comme des cadeaux de mariage, et Bill décida de les donner à une association le lendemain.

Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés de cette journée, Bill avait invité Hermione à rester dîner avec lui, et elle accepta avec plaisir mais ne rentra pas tard chez elle. Car le lendemain, ils avaient tous les deux une mission pour Gringotts, et celle-ci promettait d'être dangereuse. Elle aurait pourtant aimé rester plus longtemps, chaque moment avec Bill était parfait. Ils pouvaient discuter des heures sans s'ennuyer et se comprendre d'un seul regard la plupart du temps. Il était plus qu'un ami précieux à ses yeux.

.

Le pressentiment d'Hermione s'était avéré juste. Bill et elle, ainsi que trois autres sorciers, dont un autre conjureur de sort comme le Weasley, avaient été affectés à cette mission. Il s'agissait du tombeau d'un prête en Égypte, datant de plus de 4000 ans. Il avait apparemment été découvert par une poignée de moldus, à présent malades d'étranges maux. Le monde des sorciers avait dû intervenir car il était question de maladies magiques, conséquences de malédictions entourant le tombeau.

Il avait donc été recommandé au petit groupe de sorciers envoyé sur place, d'être prudent. Comme dans presque chaque mission qu'effectuait Bill, et Hermione, à présent qu'elle avait décidé de l'accompagner le plus souvent possible.

Elle apprenait beaucoup aux côtés de son ami, sur la magie, sur l'histoire. Elle voyait réellement toutes les histoires que racontait le professeur et fantôme Binns, durant chacune de leur mission. Et ce n'était pas le seul cours qu'elle pouvait mettre en pratique, avec toutes les malédictions et sorts auxquels ils étaient confrontés, ses acquis en défense contre les forces du mal lui étaient aussi indispensables.

Mais pour cette mission, elle ne sut pas ce qui fut différent. La pleine lune qui devait arriver le soir même ? La fatigue latente qui avait fini par faire des dégâts ? Ce tombeau finalement plus dangereux que les autres ?

Le résultat était tout de même là, Bill avait été touché par un sort.

Et Hermione se repassait sans cesse la scène dans sa tête. Elle sentait un regard insistant dans sa direction, elle s'était alors tournée pour découvrir Bill blanchir tout à coup, puis s'effondrer sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

La mission avait été annulée sur le champ et Bill avait tout de suite reçu des soins. Les médicomages avaient été rassurants, il serait sur pieds dans la journée. La malédiction était plus dangereuse pour les moldus que pour les sorciers, et surtout à leur époque, ils avaient évolué pour les soins, que cela soit au niveau magique ou médical.

En début d'après-midi, Bill avait donc été renvoyé chez lui pour se reposer. Et il avait enfin accepté quelques jours de congés. Lui qui n'avait pas voulu en prendre depuis son divorce, il admettait peut-être enfin en avoir besoin, au moins pour se remettre les idées en place. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'Hermione supposait. Elle devinait qu'il devait s'en vouloir d'avoir été touché aujourd'hui, se reprochant sûrement de ne pas avoir été assez concentré. Pourtant l'erreur était humaine, mais connaissant Bill et son côté enclin à l'autoflagellation...

Hermione savait que Molly avait raccompagné Bill chez lui quand il avait été autorisé à sortir de Sainte Mangouste, elle devinait qu'elle lui avait proposé de rester et de prendre soin de lui, mais il avait dû refuser puisque la mère de famille avait vite été de retour au Terrier de fort mauvaise humeur. Et Hermione pouvait la comprendre, elle-même s'inquiétait plus que de raison pour son ami, seul chez lui, malgré les dires rassurants des médicomages.

Elle observa Molly cuisiner une bonne partie de l'après-midi, Mrs Weasley avait apparemment besoin de s'occuper quand elle était inquiète. Hermione, quant à elle, resta surtout stoïque. Ce qui la surprit d'ailleurs, elle se souvenait parfaitement combien elle arrivait à occuper son esprit et ses mains avec des recherches ou de l'entraînement durant la guerre. Et à présent, son corps et sa tête n'avait qu'une envie, courir auprès de Will afin de vérifier dans quel état il se trouvait.

Cela lui prit plusieurs heures. Avant qu'elle ne réfléchisse à une excuse autre que sa seule inquiétude pour y aller. Avant qu'elle ne rassemble son courage aussi, afin de se préparer à un Bill sûrement de mauvaise humeur face à une attitude « maternante ». Et avant qu'elle ne fasse taire sa peur aussi. La pleine lune se levait à présent... Et elle sentait combien la réaction du loup de Bill, quand il la verrait, serait importante.

Hermione proposa alors à Molly d'emballer quelques un de ses petits plats et de les apporter à son fils. Elle vit la mère de famille soulagée par son idée, cependant, au lieu d'être heureuse d'apaiser Molly, Hermione se sentait coupable. Car elle savait que son idée était tout à fait égoïste.

.

Quand elle arriva devant la porte de la Chaumière aux coquillages, Hermione leva son regard vers le ciel. La pleine lune brillait et éclairait les environs, nullement cachée par les quelques nuages visibles dans le ciel.

Elle toqua plusieurs fois contre le bois, sans réponse. Son inquiétude revint en force et elle se décida à ouvrir sans avoir été invitée. Si finalement les médicomages avaient eu tort...

Elle referma la porte et appela Bill plusieurs fois, mais le silence lui répondit à nouveau. Le cœur battant plus fort, Hermione déposa alors les plats que lui avait donnés Molly sur le meuble le plus proche avant de presque courir vers les escaliers. Et arrivée à l'étage, elle put enfin entendre du bruit. Elle soupira de soulagement quand sa tête se tourna vers la salle de bain de Bill.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, et son ami apparut devant elle. Les cheveux mouillés, décoiffés, le torse nu et humide, et une serviette accrochée à ses hanches.

\- Hermione?

La jeune femme resta muette quelques secondes. Assimilant le fait que Bill ne l'avait sûrement pas entendue toquer à la porte puis l'appeler car il se douchait. Et surtout réalisant que son ami était là, devant elle, à moitié nu, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres et un sourcil relevé.

Elle tenta alors de s'expliquer, essayant d'effacer l'expression taquine du rouquin.

\- Je… J'ai tapé à la porte plusieurs fois... Je me suis inquiétée comme tu ne répondais pas, et encore plus quand je suis rentrée et que je t'ai appelé...

Hermione fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle observait Bill se rapprocher d'elle, et à présent, elle pouvait voir que ses pupilles auparavant bleues étaient devenues ambrées.

Son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'elle réalisait que le loup était là.

Bill s'approcha plus encore, faisant fi de son besoin d'espace vital, et Hermione sentit la chaleur qu'émettait son corps recouvrir la sienne. Elle voulait baisser les yeux sur son torse qui était à présent au niveau de sa tête puisqu'il était plus grand qu'elle, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de Bill, ou du loup. Elle ne savait pas qui était là. S'ils étaient là tous les deux.

\- Bill ?

Elle chuchota pour lui demander. Mais finit par avaler sa salive quand pour toute réponse, le rouquin ferma les yeux et inspira en baissant la tête. Son souffle vint caresser son cou et ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille quand il se décida à lui parler.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ici Hermione ?

Elle frissonna alors qu'il étendait ses bras de chaque côté de son corps, posant ses mains contre le mur derrière la brune.

\- Je… Je suis venue t'apporter des plats que ta mè...

\- Non, je t'ai demandé ce que tu fais _ici_, la coupa-t-il.

Le corps de Bill était presque collé au sien, il suffisait qu'elle bouge de quelques millimètres... Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire de ses membres, elle était complètement déstabilisée par la présence de son ami si proche d'elle, par son attitude. Par ses propres bras tendus et ses mains crispées en poing qu'elle retenait de laisser courir sur ce torse, et de découvrir s'il était toujours humide.

Hermione se força à respirer profondément avant de répondre.

\- J'étais inquiète pour toi.

Elle ferma ensuite les yeux et essaya vraiment de ne pas gémir alors que Bill faisait courir son nez dans son cou. Mais elle dû échouer car elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau.

\- J'ai fait une erreur aujourd'hui.

Bill parlait d'une voix basse et rauque alors qu'il leva une de ses mains du mur pour venir la déposer contre le côté libre de son cou. Il fit courir son pouce sur la gorge d'Hermione, et cette fois, elle ne put empêcher ses doigts de venir s'accrocher à lui en retour. Elle sentit la peau humide et brûlante de ses côtes, alors qu'elle était proche de l'asphyxie. Il avait créé un étau de chaleur et de caresses autour de son cou.

\- Cela fait des années que je fais ce métier, et je sais combien la concentration est essentielle.

Elle recommença enfin à respirer à peu près normalement quand il releva la tête pour venir ancrer son regard au sien. Sa main aussi quitta son cou et vint doucement vers son visage, son pouce avait cette fois décidé d'effleurer sa bouche.

\- Mais depuis quelques semaines, c'est difficile de rester concentrer sur le travail quand tu es près de moi. Et aujourd'hui, avec la pleine lune qui arrivait...

Une grimace de douleur apparut sur les traits de Bill et il ferma les yeux avant de poser son front contre le sien.

\- J'étais plus à fleur de peau... J'aurai dû arrêter de partir en mission avec toi depuis longtemps. J'ai profité de la situation et voilà le résultat. Et... Je ne sais même pas ce que j'aurais fait si mon inattention t'avait blessée toi...

Il resta silencieux ensuite et Hermione sentit combien il pensait du mal de lui, encore une fois. Alors, ses petites mains se déplacèrent. Elles remontèrent doucement sur sa peau, caressant sa poitrine musclée, ses épaules, son cou. Pour venir se perdre dans ses cheveux longs, toujours mouillés.

Comme si sa chaleur et son corps ne suffisaient pas à l'emprisonner, l'odeur de Bill la faisait aussi suffoquer. Elle pouvait presque imaginer quel goût il avait. Et cela la fit agripper ses cheveux plus forts.

Hermione voulait le rassurer, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, qu'il arrête de s'auto-flageller à nouveau, mais son esprit embrumé était incapable de formuler un seul mot. Alors, elle laissa son corps la guider.

Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds, faisant reculer instinctivement le visage de Bill, toujours collé au sien et accompagnant ses mouvements. Elle sentit ses bras forts venir entourer sa taille pour la garder près de son corps, et elle avança ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trembler un peu quand leurs bouches se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, encore et encore. Ou bien, de faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, grattant son crane quand ils partagèrent leurs souffles. Et enfin, de gémir, quand leurs langues se goûtèrent.

Une chaleur prenant naissance en son ventre, se répandit dans tout corps. Et Bill devait ressentir la même chose quand elle l'entendit gronder doucement avant d'attraper ses jambes et de la pousser contre le mur. Il l'avait à nouveau bloqué en son étreinte, et elle était loin de s'en plaindre. Au contraire, elle ne chuchotait que des « Bill » comme on murmure un sortilège, alors qu'il avait décidé d'embrasser, lécher, et grignoter son cou.

Une petite alarme sonnait dans le fond de son esprit, c'était la pleine lune ce soir, et Hermione savait que Bill changeait ces nuits-là. Aurait-il eu le même comportement avec elle sinon ? Il était son ami, et elle était consciente que ce qu'il se passait ce soir allait tout changer.

Mais alors qu'elle faisait glisser ses mains sur les épaules de Bill, sur ses bras, sur son torse, sentant ses muscles parfaitement dessinés, elle perdit le fil de ses pensées. Et quand il appuya son bassin contre le sien, elle perdit pied, réalisant que la serviette qui cachait à peine son érection, ne tenait que grâce à la pression entre leurs corps.

Hermione savait au fond d'elle, qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter. Bill n'allait pas prendre le temps, n'allait pas tergiverser sur les conséquences, n'allait pas lui demander si elle était sûre. Pas ce soir. Bien sûr, si elle changeait d'avis et s'enfuyait, il n'irait pas lui courir après et l'obliger, ça jamais. Mais cette nuit, le loup allait saisir ce qu'elle lui offrait.

\- Bill, s'il-te-plaît...

\- Oui ?

Il releva la tête avec un sourire affamé, et Hermione voulut que les choses s'accélérèrent. Alors, elle récupéra ses mains avant de venir accrocher le bas de son haut, agrippant le tissu et le soulevant au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se tortilla un peu, à cause du mur et du torse de Bill qui ne recula pas, et sentit son intimité frotter douloureusement son membre dressé. Ils gémirent de concert.

Elle mordit ses lèvres quand elle vit son regard épouser sa poitrine essoufflée et nue, elle fut heureuse quand son regard ambré devint plus noir à la découverte de ses tétons dressés. Quelle bonne idée elle avait eu de laisser tomber les soutiens gorges...

Les doigts de Bill cheminèrent sur sa peau, de son cou à ses épaules, du côté de son sein avant de suivre ses côtes, d'explorer son ventre et venir vers son autre sein. Ils tourbillonnaient autour de ses tétons, les touches ? la rendant folle et frustrée. Hermione lui lança d'ailleurs un regard mauvais avant de remuer un peu et volontairement son bassin. Le sourire moqueur de Bill disparut alors et son pouce vint enfin effleurer son téton.

Mais à peine l'action faite, qu'il porta son corps un peu plus haut contre le mur. Sa bouche vint alors prendre le chemin qu'avaient pris ses doigts plus tôt, mais heureusement, il la taquina moins longtemps cette fois. Il s'appliqua à mordiller et suçoter ses tétons plus que sensibles de ses dents, de sa langue, et de ses doigts. Et Hermione ne put que glisser à nouveau ses mains entre ses mèches rousses en soupirant.

Mais ce n'était pas assez. Elle était bien consciente qu'avec le changement de position, la serviette était tombée sur le sol. Et elle rêvait de poser les yeux sur ce qu'elle avait mis à nu.

-Bill...

\- Je sais.

Il lui répondit en remontant ses baisers contre sa peau, dans son cou et sur sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de s'accrocher l'un à l'autre instinctivement, permettant ainsi à Bill de la porter et de marcher en même temps. Et il chemina ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre.

Quand il déposa doucement Hermione sur son lit, elle découvrit la pièce seulement éclairée par une fenêtre d'où filtrait la lumière de la pleine lune. Et elle put enfin faire courir son regard sur son corps nu. De son visage scarifié et intense, à ses épaules fortes, des ombres et reliefs de ses muscles à ses hanches, de sa large virilité dressée à ses jambes solides. Il avait l'air parfait.

Comment n'avait-elle pas pu l'admettre plus tôt ? Certes, elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de le voir nu auparavant, et surtout dans cet état, à cause d'elle. Mais son cœur et ses tripes lui criaient à chaque fois combien Bill était un homme merveilleux. Parfait en bien des points. Et sexy plus que cela était permis. Son esprit avait sûrement voulu la protéger en brandissant le panneau « AMI » à chaque fois qu'elle se perdait un peu trop dans ses yeux bleus.

A présent, il était toujours debout au pied de son lit, réfléchissant à elle ne savait quoi, son regard brûlant posé sur elle. Elle se releva sur ses jambes pour être à sa hauteur, ancrant ses yeux aux siens, et fit courir ses mains sur sa peau. Appréciant les frissons que ses doigts créaient sur leur passage, de sa gorge à son torse, jusqu'à descendre plus bras. Elle taquina son sexe, et elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux sur sa main en se léchant les lèvres.

Elle fut alors surprise de la force avec laquelle Bill attrapa sa nuque avant de l'embrasser. Hermione gémit quand il la guida pour l'allonger tout en appuyant plus fort sur sa bouche.

Son corps la dominait et ses baisers se radoucirent alors, devenant plus langoureux. Il l'aida à se défaire de son jean moldu alors qu'elle se tortillait pour en sortir, ne voulant pas rompre leurs baisers.

Puis Bill se releva un peu, prenant une inspiration et faisant courir sur ses doigts sur son dernier vêtement. Elle se fustigea mentalement quelques secondes de ne pas avoir mis quelque chose d'un peu plus joli qu'une simple culotte en coton noire, mais après tout, elle n'avait pas prévu cela. Elle avait même été à des lieux de penser qu'ils se retrouveraient tous les deux dans cette situation. Et puis, vu le regard affamé de Bill à présent, il avait l'air de se ficher tout à fait de sa culotte. Il lui ôta d'ailleurs, sans même jeter un œil au bout de tissus, son attention complètement fixée sur elle, sur son corps aussi nu que le sien.

Il jeta son sous-vêtement quelque part dans la chambre, et profita de ses mains à nouveau libre pour caresser ses jambes. Il fit courir ses doigts et ses paumes de ses pieds à ses mollets, à ses cuisses, prenant tout son temps, et ne quittant pas le regard d'Hermione. Hermione qui ne put à nouveau s'empêcher de gémir quand il frôla à peine son intimité. Il avait vraiment décidé de la taquiner ce soir.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas d'humeur, elle avait besoin de lui, maintenant. Elle serra alors ses épaules et le tira vers elle avec force. Il eut l'air surpris et se laissa faire. Hermione l'embrassa à nouveau en gémissant alors que leurs sexes se rencontraient, s'effleuraient, s'embrassaient en miroir.

Bill se tenait sur un bras au-dessus d'elle et serrait sa cuisse de son autre main.

Hermione glissa ses doigts entre eux et attrapa le membre de Bill. Elle releva son bassin et le positionna à son entrée.

Ils gémirent quand il glissa doucement à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle sentait combien elle était excitée, et cela fut un soulagement de l'avoir enfin en elle, l'étirant avec délice.

Il prit son temps au début, et elle l'apprécia. S'adaptant à lui, à sa taille, à la situation qui lui tordait le ventre de chaleur. Il n'arrêta jamais de l'embrasser, ses baisers devenaient toujours plus profonds et passionnés. Ils devinrent même urgents et désordonnés, une connexion de lèvres, de langues, de dents, tandis que leurs mains se serraient plus forts en accélérant le rythme.

Hermione était à bout de souffle. Chacun de ses coups de reins la laissaient pantelantes et en attente du prochain. Chacune de ses caresses la faisaient frissonner, alors même qu'elle était dans un état second, elle savait instinctivement où étaient les mains de Bill sur son corps. Et chacun de ses baisers lui tournaient la tête, comme soûle, étourdie, ou sonnée. Elle ne savait même pas comme elle réussissait à respirer encore avec chacune de ses actions, Bill avait bien trop de pouvoir sur elle.

Elle ne mesura pas le temps passé, tout ce dont Hermione était sûre, c'est qu'après avoir été renversée et grisée par cet orgasme... Elle voulait vivre ça encore et encore.

.

Hermione ne réalisait même pas avoir somnolé, pourtant il faisait encore nuit et la place sur le lit à côté d'elle était vide, bien qu'encore chaude. L'esprit un peu embrumé, elle mit quelques secondes à se souvenir. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle faisait glisser ses mains sur son corps nu, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Elle tourna son visage vers les draps et l'odeur de Bill lui parvint, l'apaisant un peu. Elle tenta de calmer ses pensées et de réfléchir. Elle entendait du bruit dans la maison, Bill était là. Bien sûr qu'il était là, elle était chez lui, il n'allait pas partir ! C'est elle qui devait s'en aller... Après tout et d'une certaine manière, elle avait profité de lui, de son état de faiblesse, de son côté loup...

Gémissante, elle se frotta le visage. Cela avait été la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de sa vie. C'était même plus que ça, elle pouvait bien l'avouer à présent. Elle avait des sentiments pour Bill, et ils dépassaient la simple amitié. Et maintenant, elle allait devoir les affronter, eux et Bill lui-même.

Son cœur et son esprit voulaient savoir si lui aussi ressentait quelque chose pour elle, ou si le loup avait pris le dessus, et qu'elle avait seulement été là au bon moment. Au bon moment... Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser à cette pensée. Que ce soient les baisers de Bill, les préliminaires passionnés et pourtant légers contre un mur, de l'acte en lui-même, ou encore son orgasme, tout avait été plus qu'un bon moment.

Elle finit par soupirer avant de rassembler son courage, elle était une Gryffondor après tout. Elle se faufila hors du lit et chercha ses vêtements dans la chambre et dans le couloir, où son haut avait été abandonné plus tôt. Une fois habillée, elle se fit violence pour descendre les escaliers et rejoindre la source de bruits qu'elle entendait.

Bill était dans la cuisine et sortait des assiettes et des couverts, avant de les poser sur la table. Les plats de Molly y étaient aussi, et elle se demanda alors l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, sûrement le milieu de la nuit.

Il finit par se tourner vers Hermione, qui s'était arrêtée à l'encadrement de la porte, n'ayant pas l'air surpris de la voir, il s'adressa d'ailleurs à elle en souriant, comme si elle avait toujours été là.

\- Tu veux manger ? Je t'ai sorti une assiette au cas où. Je meurs de faim moi.

La jeune femme hocha la tête avec un sourire timide et vint s'installer à ses côtés.

Elle aurait pu avoir faim si l'angoisse n'avait pas empli son ventre, elle avait trop peur de la conversation qui allait venir à présent.

Hermione était bien des choses, une femme forte et sûre d'elle, courageuse et bienveillante. Mais avec les hommes, elle serait toujours une adolescente timide et inexpérimentée, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle attendit que Bill finisse son assiette, elle-même touchant à peine à son plat, avant de prendre la parole.

\- Bill... Il faut qu'on en parle.

Elle l'entendit soupirer et poser ses couverts. Mais avant de continuer à parler, il l'a surpris en lui attrapant la main. Il lia ses doigts aux siens avant de répondre.

\- Je sais. Et je suis désolé.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es désolé ? Pourquoi ? C'est moi qui devrais l'être ! J'ai profité de toi ! Tu étais encore en convalescence à cause du sort et puis... Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

Bill riait franchement en secouant la tête.

\- Tu es pire que moi des fois pour t'accabler de tous les maux...

Il lui serra doucement la main avec un sourire taquin.

\- J'étais parfaitement remis quand tu es arrivée... Et tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant de répondre doucement.

\- Si...

Bill vint effleurer du bout des doigts sa joue brûlante.

\- C'est la pleine lune. Et mon côté loup a pris le dessus... Cela faisait des mois que je pensais à toi Hermione, et plus seulement comme une amie. Et te voir là, inquiète, et finalement réceptive à moi... Mon instinct et mes envies ont pris le dessus.

Il soupira et finit traîner ses yeux dans la cuisine, évitant son regard.

\- Je suis désolé si j'ai gâché notre amitié ou si tu trouves que j'ai profité de la situation. Mais à vrai dire...

Il serra à nouveau sa main et tourna sa tête vers elle, lui faisant découvrir ses pupilles ambrées.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le regretter. Et si tu es d'accord, je veux recommencer.

Hermione sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge alors qu'il continuait.

\- Je veux te faire l'amour, là sur cette table. Puis je veux te serrer dans mes bras pendant des heures, juste profité d'être avec toi. Et après, on pourra faire tout ce tu voudras, parler, se balader, aller dîner... Dis-moi, Hermione, dis-moi ce que tu veux.

La jeune femme inspira et expira plusieurs fois, tentant de se calmer un peu, avant de se lever et de s'approcher de Bill. Il avait un peu reculé sa chaise après son repas, et elle en profita pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses jambes. Cet homme la rendait décidément audacieuse.

Elle fit glisser ses mains dans son cou et laissa apparaître un sourire sur son visage, s'accordant au sien.

\- C'est quoi déjà la première étape de ton emploi du temps ? Me faire l'amour, là sur cette table ?

Elle se pencha et vint effleurer sa bouche.

\- Cela me paraît être la meilleure idée au monde.

Ils auraient bien le temps de discuter plus tard, et de faire bien d'autres choses. Mais à présent qu'Hermione était rassurée, elle comptait bien profiter de Bill et de son loup qui avait l'air de vouloir la dévorer.


End file.
